The present invention generally relates to emergency response systems, and more particularly relates to managing emergency response services.
Around the globe, vehicle traffic congestion is growing at an astounding rate, and will likely continue to increase as more people continue to move into urban settings. Given this trend, even if the amount of traffic accidents remains consistent, emergency response authorities (e.g., police, firefighters, and emergency medical technicians (EMTs)) will have a more difficult time responding to accidents due to longer average travel times to accident sites. Overall, these trends can place accident victims in further peril, especially if they have been involved in a rather severe accident and/or require immediate (and specialized) medical attention due to special medical conditions.